Nomekopian Accounts Part 1
by eeveemew
Summary: Mikey still couldn't believe it was happening. To think that him, his bros, and Master Splinter would get to go on a vacation to a foreign country was unheard of! Especially since they didn't have to smuggle aboard a ship this time...
1. Chapter 1

_(Hah! I'm still here, and I'm going to torture the world with more of my fanfics!)_

_(Herein is an independent account of the various interactions of the turtles and TEAM. While further understanding and character development may be gleaned from a reading of the former writings, it is not absolutely fundamental to a complete understanding of this current account. In short, welcome to a series of relatively short stories, chronologically occurring after the events in Rollercoaster Part 1.)_

* * *

"Why haven't the turtles been found?!" Shredder raged, knocking over a candlestick. 

Warui remained unmoved, "I am a strategist, sir; I am no mind reader." She stroked her chin, "Although knowing Sabishii, I have a hunch…"

"I do not want guesses and assumptions! I want answers! I want them found! I want them dead!"

Warui shrugged, seeing he cut her off, "I must be going now." She stood and turned to leave.

"You will go nowhere." Shredder hissed, reaching a whole new level of menacing.

Warui stared back at him dully, "My Master calls." She started fading away, "And that is all that matters."

* * *

**Part I: Meet Satoshi Ganko Ono**

"This is so cool!" Mikey whooped, turning himself and pressing his face against the tiny window as the plane started noisily down the runway, ignoring Raph's complaining at least until he shoved him off of him.

Karen was talking with the pilot, hopefully about eating arrangements; Leo seemed to be meditating, did that guy ever give it a break?—oh never mind, so was Splinter—maybe that was their relaxation thing; Raph was listening to music, trying to block out his overexcited little brother; Kojirou seemed mildly happy; Ura was looking through some book; Musashi looked bored; and Don was also looking out the window but in a much calmer way than Mikey; Klunk was under one of the chairs, probably scared by the movement. Sure, April'd offered to watch him, but Mikey couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone for a month or more…depending on how much they liked it there.

"I mean, when have we ever been flying like this before? Never! Well those times we were cramped in the cargo area or anything involving Triceratons or trying not to get blown to bits doesn't count. I mean, c'mon! Our own personal plane! Sitting in these nice seats! Getting to look down at the clouds and stuff below! It just makes me wanna say Cowabunga!"

Raph leaned forward to look pass Mikey's waving arms across at Kojirou, "How long is this ride gonna be?"

* * *

Approximately many hours later, Mikey woke up with a start to realize he had dozed off, "Aww, did I miss everything." 

"We were only flying over the ocean Mikey," Don said calmly.

"Besides that little pit stop we took on some island to get up and stretch and all that." Raph interjected.

"Aww, I missed the deserted island." Mikey's hands went to his head, "Were there cannibals? Did you guys bump into and defeat the Shredder for the fifth time there without me? Were there other mutant turtles? Did you get attacked by giant, evil, maniacal coconuts?"

They all just looked at him with in varying degrees of annoyance.

"Cuz I had this really weird dream where we were on an island, and there was this big pink tower and Foot with pink outfits, and the Shredder was in some strange furry suit and there was an evil pink lady. And a coconut hit me on the head."

"We will be landing in the next hour. Until then I suggest you calm yourself Michelangelo."

"But, Master Splinter, I can't help it!" He cried, turning his gaze to the window at the trees, grasses, and indeterminate shapes in the darkening twilight. "I mean, we're on vacation with friends in a land where we won't have to worry about being attacked by the bad guys at home." He looked around at them, "C'mon bros, I can't be the _only_ excited one here. I mean think about it, we'll be able to go out to eat and walk around in the daytime—I mean, we'll step out of this plane and be welcomed as heroes by hundreds of Kantoians!"

"No." Leo said too quickly, as if he had envisioned it and it had scared him. "Not this time, not so soon. We're still going to keep a low profile until we're sure this is a safe place."

Karen nodded, understanding.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" 

"Michelangelo, get away from the window." Karen stood as the plane slowed, "That guy is one of the higher-ups, Nicholas O'Commack, and one I'm not too familiar with…just our luck." She muttered lowly as an afterthought. "Could you guys—" She looked back and smiled, noticing Musashi, Kojirou, and Ura were apparently the only ones aboard, besides Klunk…"You guys are too good."

Mikey couldn't help but snicker—he loved vanishing…especially when it worked on his brothers…for a while.

The problem was he didn't like hiding for long. And above the hum of the still roaring plane engine he couldn't even eavesdrop on what Karen, Kojirou, and the tall well-dressed guy were talking about, even if he pressed his ear to the window. In fact he could hardly see, and his muscles were going all stiff, and it was boring just hanging there…he'd take studying the strange trees if it meant he could get outside and smell the air and touch the ground.

After what felt like centuries to him, Musashi stood, stretched, and grabbed some of her bags, "C'mon."

"Where did Karen and Kojirou go off to?"

"Eh, you know, she has to stay and file reports and all that complicated 'leader' stuff." Musashi snorted. "And she'll probably have to do a lot of explaining away the fact that you guys helped us. If she's lucky she'll be able to get a hold of Bruckner instead of Commack—the guy's new and bossy and stuff, unlike Bruck who's all buddy-buddy with her and stuff. She'll be gone all night explaining things to O'Commack and requesting part time." Musashi rambled stepping off the plane. She suddenly let her baggage drop, and turned back to them, smirking as per usual, "Sooo! That means you guys are left to _my_ mercy!" She tossed her bags to Leo and Don respectively and walked off happily.

"Oh, great." "What was that Raph?" "Nothin'."

Mikey paused to look around, expecting to see purple trees, square shaped mountains, or three headed birds flying at them. But, even in the dark, things looked rather normal. Nothing he could see that was extraordinarily different, although he supposed Don would be interested in those trees over there. In fact there was little to look at around them, they were in some sort of landing strip.

"Um, so now what?"

Musashi shrugged, "We walk. I could have had a limo waiting, but after that long plane trip who wants to sit some more."

"All right….walk where?"

"To the nearest stable of course. You haven't gotten a taste of Kantoian life until you ride a Rapidash or at least an Onix…yeah…those cost less to rent…"

"A pocket monster?! Really?" Mikey still remained in overly-excited spirits and unknowingly tightened his grip on Klunk.

"Yes. And Leo, quit staring at the sky; it's the same dull normalcy you have at home. All right, different constellations, big whoop. Anyways, I'm thinking we could go out and get a head start on some tourism."

Ura instinctively took some of the luggage from the recently overburdened Leo before running to catch up with Musashi, "Musha, I'm sure they'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Our friends have been on a long journey and I do not wish them to suffer a severe case of vacationer's remorse, homesickness, or exhaustion."

Musashi shrugged again, "Fine, take the raggedy, old tired people home. I'm hanging. Much better things to do than sleep anyway."

Ura scowled.

If she was Karen she would have had some comment about Musashi's rudeness, but she uttered not another word—not to say she didn't think it.

After about a good ten minutes of brisk walking, just before Mikey was about to open his mouth and complain, Musashi pointed to a small hut by the dirt road. Mikey blinked. Didn't Musashi say something about stables and riding pocket monsters to wherever they were staying? What was that place then? It certainly didn't look big enough to house any sort of any thing…

His brothers and sensei held back a bit instinctively, despite their respective disguises, as Musashi approached and talked to someone inside, but she waved for them to come on over, "I'd like one large Onix, from here to Nekkyo." "That'll be $30 with a $25 deposit." Mikey watched in wonderment, thinking it all sounded like someone ordering fast food at a drive-through; especially when a hand from inside the hut handed over a small red and white round thing.

"Uh. No offense Musha, but if you plan us all to ride on…that ball…your plan is whacked."

She laughed aloud and hurled it into the air with gusto. There was a brilliant flash, and suddenly a _huge_ pile of boulders appeared. Mikey blinked. Then he realized the rocks were connected; then he realized they were moving. When an elongated snake-like head with huge eyes appeared, stared at him, and raised its humungous self and roared to the night sky, Mikey screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Musashi grinned and pointed ahead, "Look see!"

After some convincing and arm twisting, everyone had gotten upon the curious large 'rock snake', loaded the baggage, and calmed Klunk and Mikey. After his initial scare, Mikey had found his bravado returning and made himself good friends with the pocket monster, climbing atop its head to join Musashi and get a better view, despite Klunk's obvious displeasure. During the twenty-minute trip, Don had tried to get all he could out of Ura about the technical innovations or possible drawbacks of such storage of physical matter, while Raph had tried to wrap his head around the simpler fact that the fifty-foot long creature had been kept in a tiny ball. Splinter had seemed most relaxed if not for the bumpiness and exceeding fast speed, and Leo had kept occupied still observing his surroundings.

By now they were exiting the forest and coming upon a part of ground, in the forefront of the Kantoian city of Nekkyo: an open grassy bank, stretching around about, reaching with its fingers for the skyscrapers behind it. The building upon the plain was certainly a topic for discussion, if it could be called a building indeed: curious green structure, about twenty stories tall and immensely round. The appearance of it was like a cactus and surely from where they were, it seemed to have eyes and a mouth, grinning widely at them in the twilight, an eerie smile—Mikey thought.

"All right, everybody off." Musashi announced, clambering off the Onix's head. Don watched intently as she recalled the monster into the ball with a flash of light. "This place," She started, "Is actually an ancient relic, made by the former TEAM—impressive feat for back then, don't you say? It's recently been renovated: same look, new technology. It's where we stay. I know. A cute smiling green cactus isn't very threatening…but there was some sorta symbolism to it that only someone like Karen could understand."

"I thought Cacnea was chosen for its endurance of hardships, adaptation to harsh conditions, and underestimated abilities."

"Whatever, Ura. Don't go all philosophical on me. Not you."

Ura made another face behind Musashi's back.

"It's so empty."

"Well, you have to remember that it is one in the morning over here so…"

"Man, only one? Then why do I feel so tired?"

"That would be because it's probably one in the _afternoon_ in New York, Mikey."

Mikey was filled with anticipation and wonder just walking up the sand-colored steps, made to look withered with age. He felt as though he were entering history, or at least his comics. At any moment, the city before them would be swept away, leaving them in an arid, brown plain with majestic mountains and cold air; as if the company around him should suddenly transform into a well-armed host, clad in chain mail and shining gold.

He grinned and looked around at his brothers. Leo seemed to look upon the place with a reverential awe, perhaps in remembrance of the honorable warriors who once dwelt there, er, not to say the new TEAM wasn't honorable—it was just different. They were still alive and all. At least Leo almost looked like he was forgetting about whatever he was worrying about, whether he believed the Foot was acting up at home or the new place shouldn't be trusted. The guy was just too tense, and they deserved a vacation anyway—maybe he'd tell Leo to look at it as…training…to adjust to a new environment. Mikey chuckled to himself. Don knew how to relax, in his own geeky way. He was probably excited about pocket monsters and stuff, like Mikey himself was. See, that was the stuff to get excited about. Of course he probably wanted to know the other things too, like politics, government, environment, history, and those unimportant things. Raph seemed tired. If Mikey weren't so unbored at the moment, he'd take it upon himself to wake him in a nice little brotherly way. It was just great that they were all together, not fighting for their lives or anything, just going to have some fun and enjoy life like normal teenagers. He hoped Karen would be back without too many complications, even if it meant he'd have to listen to boring information.

He blinked, suddenly not knowing where he was. Oh, this was different. While the steps were all so Oooh-honor-warrior-adventurous-dramatic-ancient time, the inside was quite different. Bright lights, marble floors, red curtains adorning tall crystal windows. They were in a spacious room, a receptionist's desk in the center. There was one other person in the area, half-asleep. Probably some TEAM member. It was hardly what Mikey had imagined, but it was an equally opposite pleasantry for him, "Cool!"

Musashi and Ura went over to the receptionist while his brothers and sensei stood stiffly, as if unsure of what to do. Raph eyed the snoozing TEAM member warily. Mikey wasn't going to waste any time. He was immediately off investigating. The floor was so shiny, and there were interesting pictures of…pocket monsters on the wall. He vaguely heard Ura and Musashi discussing something—well, Ura was discussing, Musashi was trying to argue. Somehow the soft-spoken anthro-ocelot came out on top and made arrangements with the receptionist. Mikey hardly heard.

_Hey I like that one!_ He thought, standing in front of a smaller painting. It showed a small, brown, almost fox-like creature with a bushy tail, long bunny-like ears, and huge eyes frolicking through a flowery meadow. He wasn't sure exactly why he liked it so, but something just called out to him. It was simple, yet adorable and _carefree_.

Klunk shifted, wanting to get down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, following his brothers. He half noticed that Ura was leading this time, and they were walking through a long hall of doors. "These were the normal rooms. Where we stay all the time but, no Ura said we couldn't stay in these." Musashi was muttering. She caught one of the doors, unlocked it with the key card, and threw her bags inside, before continuing to grumble along.

Some other TEAM member stepped out of his room, nearly bumping into the shady group and eyeballing them strangely. Mikey merely took to staring at the shiny floors again—he supposed some of Leo was rubbing off on him. These rooms wouldn't have suited them. They seemed bedrooms and nothing more—no space to hang. And how was he supposed to have some dear family time with his brothers? He'd knock on their door, only to find they were still asleep, get odd looks from the other TEAM members walking around, and oh, he had to wear his disguise all the time, and when one bro finally woke up, he'd go and stand outside the next door. Nah, sounded too tiring.

Great, why did he have to say he was tired before? He was perfectly happy thinking it was prime nighttime. Now it seemed like he was yawning every minute. And his feet were dragging, and his enthusiasm was replaced by the calm acknowledgement that everything would still be there if he just took a nap. In fact he was half asleep climbing the stairs, vaguely complaining that there was a perfectly good elevator that wanted use. He hardly noticed when they did come to the room he, his brothers, and his sensei would have. It was too bright. He couldn't even raise his eyes to study it and find it wasn't so much just a room. He stood around with his eyes closed until a hand took him and led him to a bed room where he promptly flopped down without even bothering to take his coat and hat off.

* * *

He awoke with a start, and it took him a moment to find himself. He was in a dark room, lit by the moon light, in a queen size bed, fluffy blankets, huge pillow…wait. It must have been a water bed, he was moving strangely. And it was like lying on a warm cloud, contrasting with the cool breeze from his open window. The thin white curtains danced like ghosts and …when he did get so poetic? What time was it? 3 in the morning.

He suddenly found himself wide awake. Maybe he could still go hang out with Musashi around town—yeah, he hadn't slept that long, the others were probably still helping her unpack her truckload of stuff. He got up, noting the soft bouncy carpet and glad it wasn't Klunk he'd stepped on, and made his way to the door.

"Hey guys—"He froze, being greeted by darkness (there were no windows to let in the moonlight there). Somewhere he heard faint snoring. His heart sunk to his toes. "Aww…No fair." He went back to his now very bright-looking room. He saw another bed, a tv, and a laptop and some strange round device…but he didn't feel like playing or watching anything; he wanted to explore. Suddenly he heard something move outside his room, and felt afraid for some reason—no one in his family would be so noisy. And then he realized to his terror that he'd left his bedroom door open. He pulled out his nunchaku and backed away from the door even as it opened to the darkness outside. He squealed as a small shape with glowing eyes ran at him, licking its lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Then he realized it was Klunk. "Haha, very funny." The cat merely blinked at him and then jumped up onto his bed. Suddenly determined, he started for the living room again. Without really waiting for his eyes to adjust he walked forward, feeling complete ninja in the shadows. Until he fell forward into nothingness, screaming.

And just what was a hole doing in the living room? He rubbed his head irritably, and felt forward with his hands. It was a big hole. Not wanting to go forward in fear of falling again, he turned around and pulled himself out of it. Now that was just strange.

He felt along carefully after that, stubbing a toe quite a few times and wishing for Don's bo staff. There had to be a kitchen somewhere…unless the hole was the kitchen. But Mikey dropped that thought. It was just too horrible.

He was blinded by a streak of light and squeaked, covering his eyes.

"Keep it down, Mikey." Raph whispered, and Mikey suddenly realized the light had come from the door, leading out of their apartment\suite to the hall.

Mikey was about to ask Raph something when Leo's voice beat him to it, "Where were you?"

Mikey looked around, both surprised and not surprised at all that Leo had been hiding somewhere in the shadows. That guy would wake up at the sound of a pin dropping…in New Jersey…

"With Musha in the city; ya got a problem wit that?"

Mikey tensed and tried to continue his blind search of the kitchen before anything bad happened.

"No." Mikey blinked at Leo's dismissiveness, "Just get some sleep. You too Mikey…what are you doing anyway?" Mikey could just sense Leo's raised eye ridge.

"Um…looking for the…bathroom."

And he could sense Leo shake his head, "There's one in your room, Mikey."

"Oh."

* * *

Mikey tossed and turned. Great. He'd been soo sleepy before but now he was wide awake. He sighed and rolled over again. Raph (whom he had to share his room with) was snoring and dead to the world. Even Klunk was sleeping.

Mikey talked aloud anyway, "It stinks that Raph got to go out and see the sights with Musashi." Klunk only purred in his sleep, "They were probably all kissy-kissy the whole time…Nah. They aren't the overly romantical type, more like just the basic emotions and feelings to the full, whether extremely happy or extremely angry or extremely just bad." He was busy waving his arms around as if talking to an invisible audience, "I can just envision their idea of a romantic date—they'd both be on the Shell Cycle, and they'd run into this gang of thugs; they'd beat them easily and then kick back and make out right there in public. Or—" He rolled over again, "Or I could see them sneaking into the movie theater to watch some horror movie, kicking some punks out of the first row, and then making fun of every scary part and being really rowdy, and making out afterwards." He snickered to himself, being able to see both scenarios perfectly.

"And um, Don, hmmm…Ura or Karen…Karen seems to like him and Leo…but yeah…and—" He covered his mouth to keep from laughing, "Yeah, they'd go to some smart people's convention and have long conversations about sciencey brainy things. Or, _they'd_ be the real romantic ones! Candle-lit dinners, walks through the park, holding hands, kissing, and blushing—well, I don't know about Karen blushing, she's too…um…I don't know. But yeah, they'll be sailing down rivers looking into each other's eyes dreamily and kiss as the sun sets! But then," He giggled, "then Musashi and Raph would come by and start making gagging noises, and then Karen and Musashi would get into a catfight and—" He rolled out of bed, "I have draw this; it's just too good. Now let's see. If only I could have a little light." Just for the sake of it he clapped his hands, and lo and behold it worked. The soft glow of paper lanterns illuminated the room. "Hey this place is sweet!" He leapt over to the leather chair and set out his sketchbook and pencil on the mahogany desk, scribbling hurriedly to catch the picture before it faded, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"And Leo and Ura…hm…of course! They're the serious honorable people; they'd probably be happiest together engaging in the dance of battle, or meditating in a room together…tapping into each other's minds." He giggled again, pencil racing.

And then suddenly he stopped, "Hey. That's not fair!" He scowled, "I don't have one." He put his head in his hands, "Well, if Leo doesn't want his, I'll take Ura. Or maybe, maybe she's out there somewhere!" He looked out the window, "Maybe I'll find my girlfriend during my stay here." He turned optimistic again, continuing his drawing, "She'll look like Ura, cook like Karen, and act like Musashi."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikey, wake up. Breakfast has _been_ ready!" A voice sounded.

Mikey merely moaned.

"C'mon Mikey, don't make me break down this door." A different voice said.

"That's what he gets for being up all night."

"My son, you are holding us all up."

Mikey moaned something incoherent again.

"I'm warnin you Mikey!" Raph's muffled growl sounded, banging on the door.

"Comin'." He muttered, feeling utterly stiff and sore. He realized that he had fallen asleep at the desk. He remained in a lethargic state until the smell of breakfast hit him. "Oh, good, Karen's back."

As he made his way to the kitchen, sleep began to fall off him completely. He realized that he'd fallen into the living room last night, fortunately missing the glass coffee table. It was a really nice place—he found one of his expectations fulfilled. The walls were bright and decked with one or two paintings and abstract-art and candle holders, there were potted plants and mirrors, the kitchen was just beyond. Mikey scowled, upset he hadn't been able to find it last night. And the dinning room was to itself in a sunroom. Someone had drawn the blinds, presumably to hide its inhabitants, but the light still filtered through stubbornly. Over all, it was an uplifting place and he couldn't take in all the details at once, other than it was nice and made him happy. Mikey noted the calm people waited for him in the sun\dinning room (not to eat; they had already eaten), while Musashi and Raph were dusting off the huge, widescreen tv.

"Whacha doing?"

"Something." Musashi grouched irritably, taking out a strange round object with buttons and a slot—just like the one in his room. She never was in her better mood in the morning.

Mikey was undeterred, "Alright. What I wanna know is: in a place this spick-n-span how is there dust on the most important thing?"

"TEAM members make it a habit to restrain themselves from watching tv excessively. Though there is one in every room, it is meant as a challenge to stimulate self-restraint." Said Kojirou, grinning.

Mikey blinked.

Then he realized that the round thing Musashi was messing with was a game console—"Ooh, ooh! Is that a Phoni Cam?"

"2. How is it you know nothing about Nomékop and yet know about this?"

"Who doesn't?! Eighth Tracking is one of my favorite games—but that's just the dub at home, imagine how much greater this original would be! Could I play?"

"No. You have to eat so we could go places, Mikey."

"The culture of Nomékop falls a tad short of the variable medley that is the United States; however, strong ethnic influences of the Asians, the British, and Americans exist, especially here in Kanto. However, sprites are the clear majority in this country, making up a whooping eighty-six percent of the population."

After Karen and Musashi had been unable to come to an agreement, they both decided it was fair enough to walk the city with a tour group. It seemed a nice compromise for the first day—Mikey still couldn't get over how they were walking around during the day time. Cumbersome disguises or not, day was so pretty, and since they had arrived the weather had been excellent. Mikey couldn't help but enviously notice that the streets seemed cleaner and the buildings newer. But then again, he could also assume that the tour guide wouldn't take them through the worst part of Nekkyo, wherever it was.

"Nomékop is a republic, headed by a very laissez-faire three-part governmental system in Darvershire, Kanto. The sovereignty of the state governments is very strong. We Nomekopians believe very emphatically upon capitalism, entrepreneurship, and competition in our economic procedures and our government merely sets the laws, rewards the good, and punishes the bad. And if you'll look to your left you should be able to see the collection of elms and maples that border the Saffron Garden, one of the three major parks in the city for recreation as well as unwinding after a hard day's work."

Mikey had been watching the line of trees in the cityscape for quite some time before Shang Meifuya pointed it out. It reminded him of Central Park.

"Saffron, along with Olivine and Chickadee, was actually a plot of land purchased from Mayor Bernnett by TEAM's grass sprites, led by Rudith Lillian Burnside. They felt that the beautification of the city would not only promote the physical health of its inhabitants but produce a cheery, healthy outlook as well. Of course the grass sprite division of TEAM wasn't the only group to step forward and answer such a call as we shall see when we hit Starlit. Now returning to the policies of Nomékop, we see isolationist tendencies coming to play. For better or worse, Nomékop avoided entanglement in both world wars and has never joined any global organization such as the UN. Ironically, though, it is engaged in friendly diplomatic exchanges with the United States, and trades goods with many nations."

Most if not everything was over Mikey's head, but he was sure Leo, Don, and Splinter were more appreciative of the information. He looked at the tour group, then at Saffron, less than a block away. Grinning, he took off for it. After all, a garden was the perfect place to search for a girl. He'd catch up with everyone later.

_Woah! Speaking of girls, there goes one right now!_

He spotted her, standing all alone, just calling out to him. She had short blond hair, and—and black wings, raven's wings, like Karen's only smaller. She must have been a sprite or something. And she was really cute! She had huge scarlet eyes and a happy smile. This must have been what they called 'love at first sight'!

He found himself sliding to a halt before the curb as a bus rudely drove in his way.

When the bus was gone, so was she.

He pouted.

While he stood, someone bumped into him.

"Gomenasai." The kid with the red and white cap muttered sheepishly, rubbing his head. The boy looked up at him for a second, blinked, and then pointed, "Hey…you're green!" His brown eyes widened, looking Mikey up and down. Mikey shifted nervously, pulling his coat around tighter, but he had a bad feeling that he wasn't disguised enough for this sort of inspection.

"You must be a new pocket monster!" He announced boldly, twisting his cap backwards atop his messy black hair. "Then I, Satoshi Ganko Ono, greatest pokémon master of all time, will capture you!" He whipped out a monster ball from behind his back and hurled it into the air, "Zenigame, I choose you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey continued to stare as a small blue creature with a pale yellow plastron and big brown eyes appeared. He suddenly realized it was a turtle, at least as close to a turtle as a pocket monster could get. He would have laughed at the sheer coincidence and considered it cute had not the so called Satoshi given it an order. Mikey blinked in surprise at first as the turtle sent a bunch of bubbles his way, but then hissed in pain as they made contact, stinging like…bees. Now quite panicked and confused, he stumbled back, losing his hat and nearly falling into the street as people stopped to stare. They seemed to find it entertaining to say the least, like the filming of a movie.

"Look mommy, a giant, green, squirtle." A random child said.

"No, I think it's just a giant turtle, dear. And don't point, it's not polite." Her mother said, pressing on, either uninterested or discouraged by the gathering crowd.

_Well at least they're not screaming._ Mikey thought, wincing at the triple scolding he'd receive, no, make that quadruple: Splinter, Leo, Karen, and even Don would be mad at him for this. And then Raph and Musashi would have a field day.

He came to his senses just in time to duck as the pocket monster streaked by him, 'skull bashing' into the lamppost instead. Mikey winced again as the little thing seemed dazed, but not for long at all. It landed a 'hydro pump' on him at Satoshi's request and Mikey found himself screaming as he was forcefully hit and sent flying by a stream of water. Not a stream, more like a wave, knocking him over, sending him tumbling senselessly across the street, water in his eyes, and mouth, and all over. His shell smacked against a wall and he slumped to the ground, coughing out water and trying to find himself.

The boy across the street seemed happy throwing a fist into the air and congratulating the little blue thing. To add insult to injury, Mikey found a hard monster ball bouncing off his head. He paused to rub the forming bump for a moment, before wringing his sleeves in a vain attempt to get them drier. "Dude, what's your problem?!" He snapped, not all too happy. He was aching and would be walking around soaking wet, would have to explain the whole thing to his brothers and sensei, and would probably be on the front page of the newspaper. He was quite a miserable turtle indeed.

The boy, who had been puzzled when his monster ball didn't work, was now doubly astonished when he talked. Satoshi fumbled, taking out a slick red device and pointing it at Mikey, who was now on his feet and ready to dodge.

"Error, no pocket monster sighted."

Satoshi blinked, stared at his pokédex, then at Mikey, trying to put one and one together. Recalling his squirtle, he suddenly sweatdropped and ran across the street, impervious to the angry honking of cars. "G-gomenasai…again, sir." He scratched at his cheek, "I sorry, really, I just thought…um…"

Mikey sighed but was never one to stay angry for long, not like Raph anyway. "Don't sweat it dude." He absently took off his coat completely, not caring anymore.

Satoshi stared, "So if you're not a pokémon…you must be a movie star in disguise!"

Mikey jumped at the thought of making this somehow better, noting that by this time some official-looking people on horses were standing watch, ready to jump him should he prove some horrible monster. He had a double-take. They sure stuck out…all decked in armor and intricate and ornate cloaks respectively, and carrying some mean-looking swords, axes, and bladed things. They seriously looked like they had stepped out of a game. TEAM members… "Yeah, you could say that."

"Cool disguise." Satoshi brightened, "I know! I'll take you out to get something to eat to make up for this whole thing! I'm starved! C'mon!"

"Uh…" Ordinarily Mikey wouldn't say no to food but he still wasn't too sure about this Satoshi, had only come this way to see a girl who had disappeared, and knew he was in for it for separating and getting spotted by nearly fifty people…

Satoshi cheerily grabbed him and pulled him along, "I know this great all you can eat buffet…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

There was a pause and he could just see his brother's worry turning to exasperation now that he knew he was okay, "Where are you, Michelangelo?"

Mikey gulped, "Having lunch."

"And what possessed you to wander off like that?"

"I…saw something interesting…"

Another pause, "Just…just meet us at Starlit Beach in an hour."

"But! I don't know where that is!"

"Then you should have been with us." Leo said before hanging up, knowing his brother wasn't completely helpless.

"Who was that?" Satoshi managed with noodles hanging from his mouth.

Mikey looked between the boy and the mountain of various foods he had somehow squeezed onto his plate. "My…director."

"You said—ooh! Ooh! Leon Kennedy? That guy's great! He's directed and acted in all the Eighth Tracking movie remakes—those are pretty good, movie dramatization to the point."

"Really? There's a movie?" Mikey asked through a mouthful of delectable pizza. "That's one of my favorite games."

"Yeah?" Satoshi suddenly blinked, "Oh, by the way, my name's Satoshi, what's yours? Wait! Are you Milo de Millo? Cuz you act like him."

"Heh, no, call me Mikey…and I'm from New York."

"Wow! Hey, what's it like there, Mikey?"

"Well…um…what can I say? It'll always be my home sweet home, but sometimes I just wish things were a little different there, ya know."

The boy shrugged.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Going on thirteen." He said proudly.

"Cool, when's your birthday?"

"Um…" He mumbled something.

"What?"

"July 7…"

"Dude, I hate to break this to you but we're in September." He suddenly broke out laughing, "That means you _just_ turned _twelve_!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He griped and got up to get more food.

It suddenly hit Mikey—he was living his dream, one of his dreams. He was out in a public place, a buffet no less, without any disguise, talking with a human…friend? Toss in a girlfriend and some superpowers and he'd be all set. He smiled dreamily.

The kid was nice—reminded him of himself—although he _was_ a bonehead. Mikey looked forward to spending time with him. And wouldn't it be fun unleashing him on his brothers…

Satoshi came back with a huge piece of chocolate cake, three scoops of different ice cream, sprinkled with candy and drabbled in hot fudge. Enough for at least three people.

"Say, thanks Satoshi, but I'm not done with my food here."

Satoshi blinked, "I wasn't going to share." He said, digging in and smiling innocently with a chocolate beard and mustache.

And his brothers called _him_ a bottomless stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure this is the way to Starlit?" Mikey whined, running behind Satoshi.

"Yeah! I go there all the time!" The boy yelled, continuing with his full-blown sprint.

Mikey was beginning to feel as if he was on the chase of some Purple Dragon goons with his brothers. And the Purple Dragons had a big car…fast car…

Satoshi suddenly turned down some alley and a thousand scenarios ran through Mikey's head, making sure he kept right up with the boy. His senses were on full alert, but the only thing there besides some neatly stacked garbage was a sleeping cat.

Mikey smirked to himself; leave it to the—what would Don call it?—Utopian society to even have nice alleyways.

And there was the shore. Mikey's eyes widened. "Cool!" He'd seen beaches on tv of course but had found it all but impossible to actually visit one. As such it was hard for him to tell what to expect, especially as he took a step into the fine grains of sand and realized how hot they were. Satoshi only laughed and thought he was doing a jig.

But if Mikey had been an expert on beaches he would have observed that it certainly was no tropical beach with crystal clear water. BUT it was nice, spotless save for the interesting seashells. And there were palm trees, and the sand was of the best quality.

Mikey watched some guys 'skateboarding on water' and went for a closer look to check it out. Before he knew it, a wave toppled him over. He suddenly realized it was fun…so long as he didn't get a mouthful of water.

Satoshi finally managed to convince the turtle to come out after about twenty minutes of wave hopping and swimming and getting knocked over.

They made sandcastles—competed to make them after Satoshi taught Mikey the basics. And then they tried to protect their castle while simultaneously trying to stomp on their rival's structure. They played tick-tack-toe in the sand, made masterpieces, and buried each other.

"I'm hungry!"

Mikey's head shot up and looked at Satoshi incredulously, "What?" The boy could not have honestly said that he was hungry.

"C'mon!" He got up and ran to a palm tree. There were plenty of coconuts on the ground, but of course he wanted one still on the tree and tried in vain to jump and grab it. Mikey finally helped him out, deciding he wanted to climb it, instead of using the basic ninja double jump. And since Satoshi wasn't paying attention he felt free to drop it down upon his head, snickering goodnaturedly until a coconut smacked him on the head from a taller tree in poetic justice.

He slipped down from the tree and was amazed to find Satoshi with a katana in his hands. "Woah, easy, it was just a joke!" Mikey exclaimed, hands in front of him.

Satoshi blinked and Mikey realized he hadn't even been looking at him. He was intent upon the coconut instead.

Then it hit Mikey like a ton of bricks. "Eh, Satoshi…why do you have a katana?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" He brandished it proudly, "Not only am I pokémon master! I am also sword master, traveling the world for adventures, trained by the famous Shou Shinjo!"

Mikey blinked.

"Now watch carefully as I execute dissection on this coconut! Hiyah!" He brought his sword down.

Instead of splitting the coconut, it merely served to send it leaping into Mikey's plastron. "Oops…"


	8. Chapter 8

Leo, Raph, Don, Splinter, Koji, Karen, Musha, and Ura arrived on the scene to find Satoshi sitting under the shade of a palm tree eating coconut with a very sandy creature.

"Oh, hey dudes, what took you so long to get here?"

"Mikey?" Leo made an incredulous face.

None of them knew what to say for a while. But Satoshi broke the silence unwittingly by running and giving Karen a hug, "Hey Kar! Guess what! Just today I bumped into Mr. Mikey. See I thought he was a pocket monster and so I sort of attacked him, but then I realized he was a disguised actor instead and so we had dinner together! And then we came here! He's really fun!"

"Actor, indeed. Satoshi what are you doing out of school?"

"Yeah!" Satoshi laughed, avoiding the question, "And wow, you guys sure have a funny taste in disguises!" He remarked, noting the green (or furry) faces.

"Michelangelo, we have to talk."

"Yes, and I believe there is something I have to explain to you Satoshi-kun."

Both boys ducked their heads and allowed themselves to be led off in separate ways for the scolding of a life time.

* * *

The night sky was so pretty, no matter why Leo had been staring at it before. Mikey smiled contentedly. Even if he hadn't found his girl yet, it was still a pretty amazing day.

"Your marshmallow is burning." Satoshi remarked.

Mikey squeaked in terror, immediately pulling his darling marshmallow out of the fire in a vain attempt to save it. But alas it was burnt. With a sigh he took it off his stick and fed it to the flames.

He looked over to Satoshi and was surprised to find the boy offering him one of his two toasty marshmallows, "Hey, thanks Sato-kun."

He grinned, smores outlining his mouth.

"So you're really a mutant turtle?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's cool. Even if it means you aren't the famous actor Milo de Millo."

"I guess we both told some lies, huh?"

"No…yeah, I guess. But I am a pokémon trainer with seven badges, and I did really see Shou Shinjo once…on tv…and I plan to become a TEAM member when I'm fifteen, just like Karen."

They ate smores in silence for a while, until one of the authority figures told them it was time to put out the fire and come brush their teeth and go to bed. Mikey groaned but Satoshi just laughed and gobbled down the rest of the smores.

Just as they were about to head in, Satoshi handed Mikey a monster ball. "Here you can have her…until you guys go back home at least…and maybe we'll go out and I'll teach you how to catch some of your own and battle and stuff!" And he ran off ahead.

Mikey smiled again.

When he got to his room he decided to see what the monster was. He threw the ball in the air, thrill consuming his heart.

But nothing happened.

He did this three more times until he noticed the small button. Sheepishly, he pressed it before throwing the ball and then there was a bright flash.

Ironically, it was the same small brown cute creature he'd been admiring in the picture last night. And it was absolutely adorable and just had this really cute sounding voice!

The Eevee rubbed up against Mikey as he vaguely wondered how Satoshi had known. Maybe Karen'd mentioned it. Unable to contain himself he picked it up and cuddled it, all the while thinking how great life was.

"Hey, guys! Guys! Wake up! I have something to show you!!" He ran out into the dark living room, hoping not to fall into something again.

Klunk was not a little jealous.


End file.
